yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 106
"ARC Area Project" (アークエリア･プロジェクト Āku Eria Purojekuto)' '''is the one-hundredth and sixth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime.'' Synopsis Upon his reunion with Yuzu at the Fusion Dimension You Show Duel School, Yūshō starts slowly talking about "that" event which occurred three years ago. Yuzu feels a powerful bond with Asuka, who has been practicing Yūshō's words to "make everyone smile with Duels". Meanwhile, Yūri approaches You Show School and attacks the students! The students of You Show School face off against the boy with the eerie smile, Yūri!! Summary As students happily Duel in the second You Show Duel School; Yūshō Sakaki muses that he sees; Reiji Akaba is personally leading the Lancers. He explains that he also left the Standard Dimension because of Reiji, much to Yuzu's surprise. Asuka watches from the doorway. Yūshō explains that Reiji crossed dimensions in order to find his father three years ago, and Reiji furiously yelling that he wasn't done talking to Leo and asking what he meant by advance and destroy is sown. Leo had claimed that it is all for the purpose of uniting the worlds. Reiji was forcibly returned to the Standard Dimension by his father; the dimensional travel device that had sent him back breaking just as his father had promised. He appeared in the grounds of the Leo Corporation and looked up at the tower. ", "Fusion Dimension", "Synchro Dimension" and "Xyz Dimension".]] At night, Reiji is shown looking at a screen bearing the words "Standard Dimension", "Fusion Dimension", "Synchro Dimension" and "Xyz Dimension", all with streams linking at the center of the screen. Yūshō explains that Reiji reached a conclusion after investigating the scant amount of research that Leo had left behind. Reiji had explained to Yūshō that Leo was trying to control the world, divided into four dimensions, through Dueling. He speaks hesitantly and then with more confidence explains that he removed his father from his position and became the President of Leo Corporation in order to stop Leo's ambitions. He told Yūshō that he wanted him to lead the Lancers and help him stop Leo. Yūshō explains that Reiji conveyed his pain and desires to him and agreed. He could talk with Leo on equal ground since they developed the Solid Vision and Action Dueling together, and with that in mind he forced his way to the interdimensional transporter that Reiji's research team were working on and used it despite their protests in order to get to Academia. In the present, Yuzu realizes when Yūshō did that, and Yūshō confirms that it was the day of his championship match against the Strong Ishijima. Yuzu gasps as she remembers Yūya vowing that his father would show up, and until then he would be Strong Ishijima's opponent before Yōko pulled her son away. She covers her mouth and declares that she has to tell Yūya that Yūshō was fighting on his own to save everyone. Yūshō explains that he didn't arrive in Academia, but in another dimension where he met Duelists who all used Xyz Monsters, and he taught them that Dueling should be used to bring smiles to everyone. He remembers Kaito, Allen and "Sayaka and states that before long Academia launched an attack on that peaceful city. Yūshō suddenly spasms and two girls come in and state that it's time for Yūshō's treatments. Yūshō agrees and he reaches for his cane. Yuzu moves to help him but Yūshō wards her off and allows the girls to escort him away. Yuzu sadly muses that Yūshō's leg is injured and Asuka explains that it was because of Edo. Yuzu asks Asuka why Academia is waging the dimensional war, and Asuka explains that the students of Academia fight in order to create a utopia where everyone can live peacefully. Yuzu is surprised at the mention of a utopia and Asuka states that the name of that effort is the Arc Area Project. Yuzu repeats the name and Asuka explains that it is the Professor's plan to unite all four dimensions. But in reality… Asuka remembers being at Academia; seeing Academia students standing in a cross; blue-jacketed students making up the front arm; red-jacketed students making up the bottom arm, and yellow-jacketed students forming the side arms. She explains that Academia is invading other dimensions in order to control them. A year ago the invasion was announced and Edo selected as the Commander-in-Chief. Asuka herself wasn't selected to participate in the first army, but she intended to march the moment she received the order. She lays out Yuzu's hair clips and a change of clothes and admits that she was confident in her polished Dueling skills intended for the invasion as well. Yuzu listens in the shower and Asuka explains that she's left a change of clothes for Yuzu as well. Yuzu thanks Asuka and Asuka tells her to take her time. As she walks away she remembers being told that the first army, their heroes, had returned home. Four students in red jackets conversed with each other; one asking how many people they turned into cards. The student replied that they got 25; the first student replied that he got 30 and laughed that he won. A third student comments that it was pretty fun, and felt just like a hunting game, while a fourth claims that he can't wait for the next deployment order. Off to the side, Asuka talked with a purple-haired girl in a red jacket and asked her what was wrong; everyone else was so cheerful and they were laughing. The purple-haired girl claimed that there was no way that she could laugh after they did those things. Two students resembling Ryo Marufuji and Daichi Misawa walked past jovially, and Asuka asked "those things" after they were out of earshot. The girl explained that they turned people into cards. Asuka pointed out that it was a battle so there was no avoiding it. Sometimes doing the right thing involves making sacrifices; she's sure that the enemy Duelists tried their hardest too. But the girl protested that it wasn't just Duelists, to Asuka's surprise. The girl explains that they received order on the battlefield; in order to gain total control over the Xyz Dimension they had to turn everyone, including the civilians, into cards. They turned defenseless people; woman, children, even the elderly, into cards. Was that really the right thing to do? Asuka was floored by the orders and the girl protested that she didn't want to be involved in that again before embracing Asuka and encouraging her to run away with her. She explained that she didn't want Asuka to do those awful things either. Asuka had faith in Academia and the Professor, and thought that uniting the four dimensions as part of the ARC Area Project was something wonderful. She left Academia with the girl on a speedboat, thinking that she could convince the girl, but they were ambushed by Juvenile Officers the moment they stepped onto shore. The Officers shone spotlights on them from "Armoredog Bull Copters" and told them that even if they lacked loyalty they could still contribute to the Arc Area Project. Asuka asked what they meant, and the purple-haired girl rushed forwards, telling Asuka to stand back. But the Officers immediately sealed her into a card, much to Asuka's horror. "Sky Magician" then appeared and destroyed the "Bull Copters", alerting Asuka. It then blasted the three Juvenile Officers into the sea, before disappearing as Yūshō stood there, wearing an Xyz Dimension Duel Disk. Yuzu observes that that must have been when Asuka met Yūshō. She walks into the room, newly clothed and toweling her hair off. Asuka explains that Yūshō collapsed immediately afterwards, and Yuzu asks if Edo injured Yūshō and Asuka replies that he did, and Yūshō was sent across dimensions afterwards. Yūshō told Asuka a lot of things, like what happened in the Xyz Dimension. She explains that every child at You Show Duel School had been sent to the Xyz Dimension and all bear scars in their hearts. Asuka claims that she wants to teach them all about Yūshō's ideals to make people smile through Dueling, so she formed You Show Duel School with Yūshō. Her dream is to help as many of her comrades as she can escape from Academia, and eventually even Academia will… Yuzu interrupts, vowing that she'll help Asuka achieve her dream. Two students, a boy and a girl, suddenly run in supporting another boy, declaring that they've got trouble. Asuka asks what's wrong as the students lower the boy to the ground and the male student explains that they were discovered by Academia while trying to protect the boy. The girl gasps that their comrades are in danger. The five endangered You Show students stand in the harbor, facing off against Yūri. Yūri holds a card containing another student and the five students look at him furiously as Yūri calls their friendship beautiful for staying to avenge their comrade instead of fleeing, but he's sure that they're going to regret this. He comments that it's no matter; he's been ordered to turn everyone who opposes Academia into cards after all. He flicks the card into the ground and suggests that the students give it everything they've got; after all Yūri is just killing time here. The students are surprised and Yūri activates his Duel Disk, suggesting that they have some fun. All six Duelists declare, "DUEL!" s "Predator Plants Skid Drosera" and activates a Continuous Magic Card, "Predator Planter".]] Yūri takes the first turn, Summoning "Predator Plants Skid Drosera". Then he activates a Continuous Magic Card, "Predator Planter", which allows him to Special Summon a "Predator Plants" from his hand with its effect negated, and he Special Summons "Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes". Since everyone is unable to attack on the first turn, Yūri ends his turn. One of the You Show students, a thin boy with spiky teal hair, steps forwards, declares his turn, and draws. He activates the Magic Card "Fusion" from his hand, fusing "Steamroid", "Drillroid", and "Submarineroid" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill". Yūri observes that the boy is a traitor that deserted Academia, but he still shamelessly brought out a Fusion Monster. The boy tells Yūri to shut up; Academia are the ones who should be ashamed. He doesn't want to use Dueling to make people sad anymore, but has sworn to use Dueling to do the right thing. Yūri is confused by the statement and the teal-haired student states that true Dueling should be used to bring smiles to everyone, and he ends his turn with that. But Yūri's reaction at hearing this is to burst out laughing, protesting that there's no way that would work out since a Duel is a battle and only the winner gets to smile. He continues to laugh until the sole female student declares that their teacher said that true Dueling is supposed to bring smiles to both winners and losers and even the spectators as well. She declares her turn and draws, then activates "Fusion" to fuse "Big Koala" and "Death Kangaroo" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Master of Oz". She declares that Dueling has the power to bring smiles to everyone and ends her turn. Yūri casually comments that in that case she'd better smile when he seals her into a card; he isn't planning to lose after all. The third student, a dark blue-haired boy, tells Yūri not to be delusional and he asks how Yūri is supposed to win a five-on-one match. ".]] He declares his turn and draws "Foolish Burial", which he adds to his hand that already contains "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", "Ojama Black", "Fusion" and "Instantaneous Fusion". He activates "Fusion", fusing "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Ojama King", which he Summons in Defense Position. Yūri's eyes widen and he bursts out laughing, asking what on earth "Ojama King" is. The student comments that Yūri is laughing, and he explains that the effect of "Ojama King" will prevent Yūri from using three of his Monster Zones. Three red "X"s appear between Yūri's monsters and the "Ojama Trio" appear in them leering at Yūri, who disgustingly comments that "Ojama King" is unpleasant in terms of both appearance and effect. The blue-haired student ends his turn. ".]] The fourth student, a ginger-haired boy, turns to a blonde boy and they encourage one another to go. The ginger student draws and Summons "V-Tiger Jet". Then he activates the Continuous Magic Card, "Frontline Base" to Special Summon "W-Wing Catapult" from his hand. Yūri asks if the boy isn't going to use a Fusion card and the boy smiles and claims that even if he doesn't use one he can still Fusion Summon. He banishes "V-Tiger Jet" and "W-Wing Catapult" from his field to Fusion Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult". Yūri is impressed that there are people who can use Contact Fusion (though he does not name it as such) and comments that the boy is much more interesting than the last guy, much to the Ojama Duelist's chagrin. The ginger-haired boy tells Yūri to laugh while he can and Sets a card to end his turn. The blonde student declares his turn and draws, then he Summons "X-Head Cannon". He also activates "Frontline Base", using its effect to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" from his hand. Then he activates the Magic Card "Foolish Burial", sending "Z-Metal Caterpillar" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Next he activates "Iron Call", which lets him Special Summon the "Z-Metal Caterpillar" that he sent to the Graveyard with its effects negated. ".]] He explains that now he has all X, Y and Z monsters on his field, and banishes all three of them to Fusion Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". Electricity sparks between the three monsters, which join together as "Y-Dragon Head" sheds its wings and folds its legs. Yūri admits that the blonde student isn't half bad either; there's a big difference compared to that other guy. The Ojama Duelist is annoyed, but the blonde Duelist warns Yūri that his banters end here. He activates the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", discarding another copy of "Y-Dragon Head" to destroy "Moray Nepenthes". Yūri lightly comments that he thought that he'd be safe since no one can attack on the first turn, but his opponent got him with an effect. The ginger-haired student tells Yūri that there's more; he and his brother will show Yūri their true power. The brothers exchange nods and the ginger-haired brother activates the Trap Card "Fellow's Gift", giving control of "VW-Tiger Catapult" to his brother. ".]] His younger brother thanks him and then banishes "VW-Tiger Catapult" and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" to Fusion Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon". "Z-Metal Caterpillar" and "W-Wing Catapult" detach from their other monsters, "Z-Metal Caterpillar" taking the wings of "Y-Dragon Head" with it, and "W-Wing Catapult" splits into legs, while the body of "Z-Metal Caterpillar" attaches to the back of "X-Head Cannon" and "X-Head Cannon" grabs the back cannons of the treads of "Z-Metal Caterpillar". "V-Tiger Jet" then attaches to the head of "X-Head Cannon" to complete the monster. Yūri praises the siblings and comments that they are really in synch with one another. The younger brother activates the effect of "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon", banishing a card his opponent controls once per turn. He banishes "Skid Drosera" and asks Yūri how that is; he's lost all of his monsters. on all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls.]] But Yūri just laughs and he activates the effect of "Skid Drosera" since it left the field, placing a Predator Counter on all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls. Four green mouths appear and sink their teeth into the four monsters, much to the shock of the You Show students. Yūri encourages the blonde student to end his turn; it's Yūri's turn to have some fun. The younger brother warily does so. Yūri comments that then he'll go. He draws a card and then he pays 800 LP for the cost of his "Predator Planter" Continuous Magic Card. Then he activates its effect to Special Summon "Moray Nepenthes" from his Graveyard with its effects negated. He adds the card that he drew to his hand and Summons "Predator Plants Fly Hell". Yūri comments that it's finally his turn and he licks his lips, to the You Show students' fear. ".]] Yūri activates his own "Fusion", fusing "Fly Hell" and "Moray Nepenthes" from his field, and he chants, "Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance! Become one and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" The students recoil in horror from the monstrous dragon and Yūri explains that the effect of "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" will increase its ATK by the total value of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls, much to the horror of the first three students. The fanged mouths on "Starve Venom's" back open, dripping saliva as pink energy rushes into them, bringing "Starve Venom" to 13000 ATK. The older brother repeats the value in shock. " can deal piercing damage when it attacks.]] Yūri explains that once per turn, "Starve Venom" can gain the effect of an opposing monster, and he chooses "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill". The teal-haired You Show student is surprised that Yūri has chosen his monster, and Yūri cheerfully points out that it can deal piercing damage when it attacks after all, and the teal and the blue-haired students both gasp as they realize what Yūri is intending to do. Yūri suggests that they get this started, and start with the older of the two brothers, since he has no monsters, and he orders "Starve Venom" to attack directly. "Starve Venom" spears its tail past the boy, drawing blood and reducing his LP to zero. Then Yūri activates the effect of a second "Predator Plants Squid Drosera" from his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to force "Starve Venom" to attack all monsters his opponent controls with Predator Counters since "Starve Venom" itself has just battled. "Starve Venom" opens all four of the mouths on its back and prepares to attack. " attacks "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill".]] First, Yūri orders "Starve Venom" to attack "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill", and "Starve Venom" opens its back mouths again. The lower left mouth extends on a stem and devours "Jumbo Drill", reducing the teal-haired You Show student's LP to zero. Next Yūri has "Starve Venom" attack "Master of Oz", and "Master of Oz" turns away as the upper right mouth devours it, reducing the female You Show Student to 0 LP. Yūri frowns in displeasure and disdainfully orders "Starve Venom" to attack "Ojama King", who turns tail and runs even as it is snapped up. The piercing effect that "Starve Venom" inherited from "Jumbo Drill" reduces the blue-haired You Show student to 0 LP. Finally, Yūri orders "Starve Venom" to attack "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon". "Starve Venom" spreads out forks of red and purple lightning and green orbs appear in between them, before blasting both the lightning and a stream of green energy at "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon"; the lightning binding "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" before the stream hits. "VWXYZ- Dragon Catapult Cannon" is destroyed and the younger brother falls to 0 LP. The holograms disappear and Yūri comments that that was quick. He activates the function of his Duel Disk and transforms all five defeated You Show students into cards. Yūri takes out all five cards and muses that he didn't get to kill a lot of time. Yuzu and Asuka arrive, and Yūri is surprised to see that Yuzu is here as well. Asuka asks if Yuzu knows Yūri, and Yuzu explains that Yūri is the one who chased her in the Standard and Synchro Dimensions. Yūri comments that it's rude to call him "that guy" and he introduces himself; stating that he has a name and it's Yūri, so Yuzu can call him that, calling her by name as well. Asuka steps in front of Yuzu as Yūri advances on them, telling Yuzu he's happy that he ran into her, and he's sure that the Professor will be as well. Yūri hunches as he walks towards them and tells Yuzu to come with him. The girls both step back in apprehension. Yūgo yells that he won't let Yūri get away this time. Yuzu and Asuka separate as Yūgo attempts to ram Yūri with his D-Wheel, but Yuzu's Bracelet activates and Yūri is teleported away, Yūgo barely managing to skid to a stop at the edge of the harbor. Asuka is shocked that Yūri disappeared. Yūgo removes his helmet and he angrily asks where Yūri went. Yuzu gasps Yūgo's name and asks why he's here. Yūgo repeats the question, as he didn't realize that Yuzu was still alive. He cries Yuzu's name and tearfully runs to embrace her, much to Yuzu and Asuka's surprise, earning Yūgo a swat from Yuzu's fan. Asuka is shocked at first, but is soon trying not to laugh. Yūgo rubs his head and he admits that he thought for sure that Yuzu had died after Sergey sent her flying. Yuzu tells him not to say such ominous stuff and poor Asuka can only wonder what is going on. Yūgo gets to his feet and he asks if Yuzu has heard; it seems like Academia are here, so Rin is here as well. Yuzu replies that it isn't just Rin, but Ruri and Serena as well. Yūgo is surprised to learn that Serena was captured, and Yuzu confirms that she was taken right in front of her and Yūya. .]] At Academia, the Professor slouches on his throne as he explains to two subordinates that they received a report from Mamoru Noro that Duelists who use Pendulum Summoning; the Lancers, have appeared in Heartland. In order for the ARC Area Project to progress smoothly, they have to be eliminated. He suggests to his audience that they go and take care of it. A silver-haired woman comments that the "little blockhead" (in Japanese; "Noroma" translates to blockhead) is obviously too incompetent while Edo is too lacking in experience. Her blonde haired companion agrees and she observes that it looks like their strength is needed after all. The silver haired woman smiles and she comments that this will be fun. Featured Duel You Show Duel School Students vs. Yūri students vs. Yūri.]] This duel is conducted as Battle Royale, with 5 You Show Duel School Students cooperating against Yūri. Turn 1: Yūri ".]] Yūri Normal Summons "Predator Plants Skid Drosera" (CG Star 2/800/400). He then activates the Continuous Magic Card "Predator Planter", using its effect to Special Summon 1 "Predator Plant" Monster from his hand or Graveyard with its effects negated. Special Summons "Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes" (CG Star 4/1600/1000). Turn 2: You Show Student #1 ".]] Activates "Fusion", using "Steamroid" (CG Star 4/1800/1800), "Drillroid" (CG Star 4/1600/1600), and "Submarineroid" (CG Star 4/800/1800) in his hand as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" (CG Star 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 3: You Show Student #2 ".]] Activates "Fusion", "Big Koala" (CG Star 7/2700/2000) and "Death Kangaroo" (CG Star 4/1500/1700) in her hand as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon "Master of Oz" (CG Star 9/4200/3700) in Attack Position. Turn 4: You Show Student #3 ".]] Activates "Fusion", "Ojama Yellow" (CG Star 2/0/1000), "Ojama Green" (CG Star 2/0/1000), and "Ojama Black" (CG Star 2/0/1000) in his hand as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon "Ojama King" (CG Star 6/0/3000) in Defense Position. His hand is shown to contain "Instantaneous Fusion" and "Foolish Burial". Due to the effect of "Ojama King", Yūri cannot use 3 of his Monster Card Zones. Turn 5: You Show Student #4 ".]] Normal Summons "V-Tiger Jet" (CG Star 4/1600/1800). He then activate "Frontline Base", using its effect to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from his hand. Special Summons "W-Wing Catapult" (CG Star 4/1300/1500). He then Banishes "V-Tiger Jet" and "W-Wing Catapult" to Special Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" (CG Star 6/2000/2100) from his Extra Deck. Sets a card. Turn 6: You Show Student #5 ".]] Normal Summons "X-Head Cannon" (CG Star 4/1800/1500). He then activates "Frontline Base", using its effect to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" (CG Star 4/1500/1600) from his hand. He activate "Foolish Burial", sending "Z-Metal Caterpillar" (CG Star 4/1500/1300) from his Deck to the Graveyard. He then activate "Iron Call". Since he controls a Machine-Type monster, he Special Summons "Z-Metal Caterpillar" from his Graveyard with its effects negated. He then ".]] banishes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Caterpillar" to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (CG Star 8/2800/2600) from his Extra Deck. He activates the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", discarding "Y-Dragon Head" to destroy "Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes". #4 activate his Set "Fellow's Gift" to give control of his "VW-Tiger Catapult" to #5. #5 banishes "VW-Tiger Catapult" and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" to Special Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" (CG Star 8/3000/2800) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He activates its effect to banish "Predator Plants Skid Drosera". As "Skid Drosera" left the field, its effect activates, placing a Predator Counter on all of the You Show Duelists' Special Summoned monsters. "Jumbo Drill", "Master of Oz", "Ojama King", and "VWXYZ" each gain 1 Predator Counter. Turn 7: Yūri ".]] During his Standby Phase, Yūri pays 800 LP to keep his "Predator Planter" in play (4000 → 3200). He activates its effect to Special Summon a "Predator Plants" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Moray Nepenthes". Yūri Normal Summons "Predator Plants Fly Hell" (400/800). He activates "Fusion", fusing "Moray Nepenthes" and "Fly Hell" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" (2800/2000). Since "Starve Venom" was Fusion Summoned by only using monsters on the field as Fusion Materials, Yūri activates its ".]] effect, increasing the ATK of "Starve Venom" by the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents control ("Starve Venom" ATK: 2800 → 13000). Yūri activates the other effect of "Starve Venom", which lets him negate the effects of an opponent's monster and have "Starve Venom" gain the same effects. He negates the effects "Jumbo Drill" and grants its effects to "Starve Venom". Yūri attacks #4 directly (#4: 4000 → 0). Yūri activates the effect of another copy of "Skid Drosera" in his hand, sending it to his Graveyard to force "Starve Venom" to attack all monsters with Predator Counters once each. "Starve Venom" attacks and destroys "Jumbo Drill", "Master of Oz", "Ojama King", and "VWXYZ", with the acquired effect of "Jumbo Drill" inflicting piercing battle damage to You Show Student #3 (#1, #2, #3, #5: 4000 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūri You Show Duel School Students Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3